<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary by Bewear_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034936">Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewear_Me/pseuds/Bewear_Me'>Bewear_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Bederia Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, No Angst, Pokemon can Turn into People AU, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, at least for now, medieval setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewear_Me/pseuds/Bewear_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rule who every single child in the Postwick Village was taught to follow: "Never go to the Slumbering Weald."</p><p>However, Gloria is not a child, and definitely not someone who liked to follow the rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria (Onesided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Bederia Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Gloria was a child, there was one rule that her parents always repeated, every time she went outside to play:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Never enter the Slumbering Weald.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When she asked why, they said she did not have to know the reason, only obey their orders, because that is what children were supposed to do.</p><p>Of course, this did not sit well with her, and Gloria she always went straight to complain about it to her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because I’m young, it doesn’t mean I’m stupid! Why do they repeat that every single time I say that I’m leaving the house for a few minutes?” She said while sitting at her brother’s bed, head resting in her hands. “They don’t even say the reason why we shouldn’t go there!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because you would want to check it out.” He was drawing something on a notebook with a piece of charcoal, brows furrowed in concentration. “You are way too curious, sis.”</p><p> </p><p> “You were supposed to take my side, Victor!” Gloria clenched her fists. “Don’t tell me you never wondered why we can’t go to the Weald?”</p><p> </p><p>Victor sighed, and stopped drawing to look at his sister. “Yes Gloria, I had.” Just when Gloria was about to celebrate her brother’s agreement with her, Victor continued. “But I think our parents have a very good reason why they told us to not go. I don’t think that obeying them should be that hard for you, sis.”</p><p> </p><p>Gloria groaned and stood up, walking towards the door with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“You are boring!” Victor didn’t react to his sister’s outburst, staring at her with a blank look.  “I’m going to spend time with Hop!”</p><p> </p><p>Victor watched as she stormed out of the room and focused on the drawing in his notebook once again, letting out a tired sigh.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Gloria to find Hop. He was taking care of his’s family sheep, sitting on the grass as he observed the flock.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hop!” Gloria shouted as she ran towards him, waving her hand.  She smiled as he noticed her presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi Gloria!” Hop waved back, and watched as Gloria sat next to him. “How is Victor doing?”</p><p>Her expression immediately soured, which made Hop laugh. Fights between the twins were not new, and he was used to act as a mediator to them.</p><p>“What did you two fight about this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Gloria raised her knees and rested her head on them, staring at the ground.</p><p>“Nothing important.” She mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Reeeally?” His tone was playful, and Gloria struggled not to smile. “You wouldn’t be pouting if it wasn’t important.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It really wasn’t!” Gloria raised her hands in front of her face, in an attempt of hiding her red face. Hop just laughed. “I just was mad because my parents never told me anything about the Slumbering Weald, and Victor defended them, and well…”</p><p> </p><p>“The Weald?” Hop turned his attention to the far away woods, visible from across the field. Even at this time of the day, a thick fog covered part of it. “My parents didn’t tell me much about it as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help but wonder what kind of mysteries that place hides.” Gloria’s eyes were dreamy as she stared to the Weald, mind filled with fantasies. “I wish I could find out…”</p><p>Hop’s eyes widened, and he quickly looked between the horizon and Gloria. “Please don’t tell me you are planning to go to the-”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Her voice raised a few pitches when she screamed back. “I was just wondering! I’m not actually going there!”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her an uncertain look, and Gloria furrowed her brows. “Are you doubting me?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No, I’m not! It’s just…” Hop looked away, and put a hand behind his head. “You... Do have a knack for getting in trouble…”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” She gave him a light punch in the shoulder, a teasing smile on her lips. “I will have you know that I am a very well behaved individual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes. Completely true.” He smiled back, which made Gloria blush. “Like that time when you wanted to help me shear the sheep.”</p><p> </p><p>“What- You promised you would never bring that up again!”</p><p> </p><p>She tried to push him, but Hop just kept laughing at her face.</p><p>Gloria spent the entire afternoon with him. Hop was her friend since they were born, and few things were as enjoyable to her as spending time with him.</p><p> </p><p>When the sun was setting and they had to say goodbyes, she watched Hop clumsily guided the sheep back to the barn, and Gloria smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. She liked him a lot.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Gloria went back home, the delicious smell of vegetable stew was the first thing she noticed. Her mother fuming was next on her list.</p><p>“What do you think you were doing outside until this hour, little lady?”</p><p> </p><p>Gloria groaned. “Relax mom, I wasn’t committing any crimes.” She heard Victor snickering as he entered the room. “Just spending some time with Hop.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the anger vanished from her mother’s eyes, and a mischievous smile took place. “Oh really…? Time alone with Hop, you say…”</p><p> </p><p>“MOM!” It wasn’t that her mother hasn’t teased Gloria about her very obvious crush on Hop before, it was just that she was <em>stupid</em> and she was never expecting for it. “W-We are just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you two become more!” Her mother said, hands on her hips. “Hop’s elder brother is a renowned General! If you and Hop marry-” Gloria’s face became completely red at that remark. “- we- I mean you, could end up living much more comfortably!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom… Please… Just stop…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I don’t want you to feel pressured to marry him!” Oh yeah, she <em>totally </em>wasn’t feeling pressured. “Your dad and I will always put your happiness at first place, so if you fall in love with someone else, it’s fine!”</p><p>“Which is very unlikely, considering how infatuated she is with him.” Victor added.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! Speaking of which, mom!” Gloria clapped her hands, trying desperate to change subjects. “Where is dad? I haven’t seen him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the mayor called him.” The cheerful tone of her mother changed, and she seemed much more concerned. “Apparently, something happened on the road up north, and he asked your father check it out.”</p><p>Huh. That happened sometimes. Since Postwick was such a small village, the number of soldiers was small as well. Namely, only one guard. Gloria and Victor’s father.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to worry about him, dear. I am sure he will be ok. Why don’t we start eating?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Usually, Gloria does not have any troubles going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>However, there was something about this day made her feel restless. On edge. Like something important would happen.</p><p>She at first woken up by the sounds of her dad returning home, and going to his bedroom. She did not hear any kind of noise afterward. Maybe he threw himself on the bed, and fell asleep immediately. It does not matter honestly, because this was at least 2 hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>If he was not asleep then, he definitely is now.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up from her bed, kicking the covers away from her body. Gloria slowly walked towards her window, and started to observe the stars.</p><p>Victor always told her of constellations when she was a kid, and while he eventually lost interest on them, she never did. The moon was fool, no clouds were in the sky, and everything was just perfect for stargazing.</p><p>Her eyes traced the sky, admiring the star’s glow, hypnotized as she looked through the horizon…</p><p> </p><p>And eventually settled in a familiar forest, not far away from her village.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><em>“Gloria. No.”</em> She told herself. But her eyes kept focusing on the Weald, unable to look away.</p><p><em>“What is wrong with me!?“ </em>Gloria screamed in her head, hands clutching her hair. She always wanted to explore the place, but that does not mean she would actually do it! It was wishful thinking! And it always will be!</p><p>But…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Please don’t tell me you are planning to go to the Weald.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think our parents have a very good reason for why they told us to not go.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“Never enter the Slumbering Weald.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gloria closed her gulped, before walking towards her closet.</p><p>“Why am I doing this?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Slumbering Weald was quite the distance from her home, and she had spent, at the very minimum, 40 minutes walking towards the forbidden forest.</p><p>Most of the town was asleep, thanks god, so she did not had much trouble leaving the village. If someone found her, she would get into some serious trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I am not walking straight towards the lion’s den.” She thought aloud, putting her palm against her face.</p><p> </p><p>Gloria still had no idea why she was so intent in going. The more she got close to her objective, more she felt restless. Yet, she could not stop walking, despite her brain reminding her very five minutes that this was a <em>terrible </em>idea.</p><p> She had no idea what she would find there. Which is part of the motives why she took her shield, who her dad had gifted her when she was younger. It was rusty and ugly, but it would work well enough.</p><p> </p><p>Gloria looked ahead. There was still a bit of a walk to the Weald, and but nothing more than 10 minutes. She was used to physical exercise.  </p><p>It was at that moment, where that she heard a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“P-Please… Wake up…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gloria’s eyes widened and she stopped on her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We are almost there…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked around her, looking for the origin of the voice. The more it talked, more obvious it became the fact that, whoever is speaking, is crying and desperate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They will heal you! So please, please, don’t leave m-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY!</strong>”</p><p>Gloria screamed as loud as she could, and the voice silenced. Maybe they heard her!</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you? You are with someone hurt, right? I can help!”</p><p> </p><p>However, nobody answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Are you there? Please, respond!”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. It only made Gloria’s worries grow.</p><p>“I can’t help you if you don’t respond! I promise you, I would never hurt anyone!”</p><p> </p><p>Again, the voice ignored her. Tears were almost filling her eyes, when she heard a huge shout.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>ARE YOU INSANE?</em></strong><em>”</em></p><p> </p><p>Gloria held her head, feeling a huge headache. It passed as suddenly as it came, and the voice spoke again, a tinge of discontentment in their tone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Approach slowly. We are 10 meters away from you, northeast.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gloria didn’t waste time following their instructions. While she walked, she noticed a particularly big bush, and imagined that they probably were hidden behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, she was not ready for the sight that awaited her.</p><p> </p><p>A strange creature was laying on the ground. It’s body looked like it was almost made out of silk, the head was blue, it’s waist was pink, which became white. It looked a bit like a dress. It had a small blue face, whose expression gave the idea that it was sick.</p><p>Next to it was a boy, probably of the same age as her. His eyes were purple, and looked at her with distrust. His curly hair was mostly white and short, with some pink and blue streaks of hair.</p><p>Most strangely, he had a blue and white horn on the top of his forehead, which started to <em>glow.</em></p><p> </p><p>“One wrong step, human,” His voice was serious, and Gloria instantly knew that this boy did not joked around. “And I will kill you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys find any mistakes, please tell me! I hope you guys liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>